This research aims toward a systematic evaluation and integration of existing knowledge about the fear of crime among the aged. In particular, it has three objectives: 1. To develop and to empirically evaluate a conceptual scheme of the fear of crime. 2. To specify a causal model which describes not only the links between the fear of crime and its determinants but also the interrelationships among the determinants. 3. To assess the generalizability and structural variation of the proposed conceptual scheme and the structural model. Data for this research will come from the National Crime Survey, particularly, the 26 city-wide criminal victimization surveys conducted by the Census Bureau for the Law Enforcement Assistance Administration between 1972 and 1975.